The exemplary embodiments relate to a radio communication system, a radio base station, an upper node, and a communication method.
In the recent radio communication system, there is a case of newly introducing a small-type radio base station called as “femto base station” in addition to the existing radio base station, and thereby of providing a service in a femto cell. In the 3G (Third Generation) system, the radio base station is referred to as “NB (Node B)”, and the femto base station is referred to as “HNB (Home Node B)”. Further, in the LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, the radio base station is referred to as “eNB (evolved Node B)”, and the femto base station is referred to as “HeNB (Home evolved Node B)”. Furthermore, if both of the HNB and the HeNB are intended, they are referred to as “H(e)NB”. The H(e)NB can be installed in a house, a store or the like. Therefore, there is flexibility for a location at which the H(e)NB is installed.
Non-Patent Literature 1 (Service requirements for Home Node B (HNB) Home eNode B (HeNB) [3GPP TS 22.220 v11.3.0]) defines service requirements for the H(e)NB in 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project). According to Non-Patent Literature 1, upon installing the H(e)NB, it is required for the telecommunications carrier to verify an identification information (identity) of the H(e)NB, and to acquire information on a geographical location of the H(e)NB. Further, it is required for the telecommunications carrier to determine the installation and operation of the H(e)NB in accordance with all the related regulatory requirements.
Further, Non-Patent Literature 2 (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN); S1 Application Protocol (S1AP) [3GPP TS 36.413 v10.3.0]) defines, as S1AP (S1 Application Protocol), the specification of interfaces between the HeNB, and an HeNB-GW (Home evolved Node B Gateway) and an MME (Mobility Management Entity) which are upper nodes for the HeNB.
The aforementioned background art has problems as follows.
Non-Patent Literature 2 has not defined any specific method for notifying the identification information of the HeNB, the information on the geographical location of the HeNB, and the like. Therefore, the upper node cannot acquire the identification information of the HeNB, the information on the geographical location of the HeNB, and the like.
Further, it is desired for the H(e)NB to notify the upper node of information on environments around the H(e)NB, so that the telecommunications carrier can determine the installation and operation of the H(e)NB in accordance with all the related regulatory requirements.
Further, there is a similar problem for an RN (Relay Node) including a function of relaying the radio base station. That is, there is a case where the backhaul line for the RN is a wireless network. Therefore, the RN may move to another location. Accordingly, it is desired for the telecommunications carrier to appropriately determine whether or not it is possible to install and operate the RN as with the case of the H(e)NB.